


И снова про извращенцев

by steinvor



Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Rough Penetration, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Yaoi, описание физиологических процессов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: 1. Тоно Тодзи знает, что вести себе "как извращенцы" плохо, но что значит быть извращенцем в деталях ему неизвестно. Между тем, Нарусигэ тоже относиться к Тоно как-то по-извращенчески2. Первый раз Нарусигэ и Тодзи, неопытность3.  Тодзи разговаривает с братом, нецензурная лексика, описание физиологических процессовубийство романтического яоя!
Relationships: Shigeka Narushige/Touno Touji





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана на мою заявку: В очень редких фиках упоминается неловкий момент, когда перед сексом необходимо соблюсти санитарно-гигиенические условия, подмыться, облегчиться, сделать клизмочку и проч. процедуры  
> Столкновение высокодуховного и романтичного лица с обыденностью.  
> Как бы выглядело объяснение в первый раз "что такое секс между двумя мужчинами" и какие могут быть неприятные сюрпризы/последствия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Зрячий, не зрячий... А если не смотришь — все равно не увидишь...
> 
> Затоiчи (Zatôichi)  
> 2003

Тоно Тодзи было уже 19 лет, по меркам умирающего мира это было немало.  
Тем более, если ты был из так называемых «пронумерованных детей», тех, от кого отказались родные, потому что они были слабы или не приспособлены для выполнения возложенных на них обязанностей, или просто увечны, как например, сам Тоно.  
Правда оказавшись в селении брошенных детей, называвших себя «Стражей Принца», Тоно услышал еще одну причину по которой клан беспризорников неуклонно пополнялся, в обедневших семьях попросту не хватало денег. Или еды, или не было даже подходящего выгодного занятия, какого-нибудь клочка плодородной земли или ремесла, приносящего доход.  
Если подумать хорошенько, все причины были одинаковые по своей сути, все росли, что называется «из одного корня». Этот мир умирал, истощались песок, камни и реки. Да и сами люди тоже как будто иссушались изнутри, становились бесплодными, равнодушными ко всему, а дети стали чаще рождаться с какими-нибудь физическими аномалиями. Богатые и знатные семьи, такие как клан лекарей Ерубаси по слухам тоже разорялись и потому отказывались от множества слуг, работников тоже ведь чем-то кормить надо…  
А вот в клане Сигеку брошенный ребенок был не просто «лишним ртом», но и самым настоящим «плохим предзнаменованием».  
Тоно вслед за мыслью об этом клане вспомнил и о единственном представителе мужского пола из этой семьи, семьи, где должны рождаться только девочки. Мальчик покосился на Нарусигэ, сосредоточенно занимающегося обустройством ночлега для целой орды молодых, в самом расцвете сил и всяческих других благих намерений стражников.  
Длинноволосый красавец скосил на него глаза, и Тоно подумал, что этот человек является «плохим предзнаменованием» еще и для него лично.  
С самого начала, как только Тоно появился там, где впервые познакомился с саноме и двумя другими его спутниками, которых Кинрей-сама велел ему убить, Тоно еще тогда подметил, как откровенно Нарусигэ тянется к мальчикам. Точнее человека с говорящей змеей-мечом просто физически притягивал Ракан.  
Он то и дело обнимал его при каждом подходящем по его мнению случае.  
Впрочем, так же неприлично вел себя и другой мужчина с которым его познакомили потом. Это был ужасный представитель клана преступников Сенро.  
А потом они отправились в мир Тоно, и как-то постепенно так случилось, что все стали обниматься друг с другом, по поводу и просто так. И Ракан с Тоно, и еще Тигуса, и мечник из Сигеку.  
Потом, Нарусигэ стал больше общаться с ним, сначала жаловался на двусмысленные высказывания Тигусы, потом они стали время от времени разделяться на пары, чтобы выполнить какое-нибудь особенное задание, например, следить, чтобы Сенро не обнимал слишком часто не знающего ничего о новом мире Ракана.  
Тоно вздохнул и заглянул в просторное помещение рядом с общей залой. Где-то тут или во дворе должен был находиться его старший брат Кадзухи. Брат говорил, что в самый первый раз, когда они с Раканом появились в приграничье, он прятался вместе с Мией в укромном месте на краю обрыва…Может и здесь возле входа в дом есть какое-нибудь секретное убежище?  
Тодзи медленно обошел вокруг строения, а затем увидел брата входящим в комнату, которую можно было охарактеризовать как общая гостиная.  
Вот и еще одна задача, что они вдвоем с Мией тогда у обрыва делали? Брат ведь большой, старше его на целых 5 лет и наверняка знает, что все-таки означает слово «извращенец».  
Тоно слышал его от других, еще когда рос в подземном городе в Столице.  
Как-то само собой получилось, что вместе со способностью видеть, он получил и целый набор других способностей и знаний.  
Почему глядя на тот или другой предмет, Тоно всегда знал как он называется и как именно его используют?  
Даже взглянув на книгу, найденную в поместье он ощутил, что кажущиеся простой россыпью закорючек символы ему знакомы.  
Но вот про извращенцев он толком ничего не знал. Знал, что обниматься с кем-то, на людях, это неприлично. И потом, говорить многие вещи, как парням, так и другим малознакомым людям в их стране было не принято и не поощрялось.  
Правда с некоторых пор, Мия прояснил ситуацию с настоящей сутью извращенцев. Извращенцы, это парни, которые уединяются вдвоем и вместе занимаются чем-то нехорошим. Точнее Мия не говорил, что «это» самое дело «нехорошее», но раз уж все испытывали к этому делу такое отвращение, то приятного в нем было точно мало.  
Некоторые из Стражей стали говорить, что и Тоно занимается «этим» извращением вместе с Сигекой или Тигусой.  
Тодзи и сам заметил, что Нарусигэ стал больше к нему прикасаться, не к Ракану, а именно к нему, Тодзи Тоно. И как-то по-особенному что ли, со значением. И вот теперь он хотел спросить совета у своего брата, раз уж тот старше и имеет больше опыта.  
\- Обниматься и спать вместе в одной постели, это же считается сексуальное домогательство? Это действительно самое настоящее извращение? И в чем еще таком конкретно эта извращенность заключается?  
Старший брат ошеломленно смотрел на своего новобретенного младшего брата.  
Братик несмотря на то, что был ростом почти что с него самого, в силу своего увечья был ограничен в жизненном и просто психологическом опыте, однако как заметил еще Нарусигэ успел нахвататься в «тонких японских книжках» из мира откуда пришел Ракан каких-то совершенно невообразимых вещей.  
Старший брат растерялся и не сообразил сразу же что-нибудь такое ответить.  
Зато в их интимный разговор незамедлительно вмешался застилающий постель Нарусигэ из клана Сигэку.  
\- Тодзи, я старше тебя и предупреждаю, что ты не должен говорить с посторонними людьми об этом!  
\- Но ведь Кадзухи мой брат! И он точно никакой не посторонний!  
\- Все равно, обсуждать это с кем-то, с кем ты не состоишь в серьезных отношениях это недопустимо!  
Да и вообще, знать такие слова образованному, а именно таким начал полагать себе с некоторых пор самостоятельно выучившийся читать Тодзи Тоно молодому человеку не полагалось.  
Слух у Нарусигэ-сана был и впрямь очень тонкий.  
Братья одновременно повернулись в сторону высокомерно изобразившего покерфейс длинноволосого мечника, и Кадзухи извинительно помахал тому рукой.  
Потом старший Тоно потихоньку оттеснил младшего брата за пределы данного помещения, так что Тодзи сумел спросить: «Но ведь думать об этих сексуальных извращениях можно?»  
Перед самым изобретательным «главным бандитом» встала воистину деликатная задача.  
Как объяснить Тодзи в чем заключается суть сексуальных взаимоотношений, и вообще стоит ли идти вместе с кем-то по такой сомнительной дорожке.  
Надо было как бы ненароком внушить, что самое главное при таких извращенческих отношениях постараться занимать позиции «сверху».  
\- Братик, - не преминул высказать и свое очень непрофессиональное и любительское мнение Тодзи, - а ты и правда, разбираешься во всем этом.


	2. Первый раз Тодзи и Нарусигэ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первый раз, неопытность, грубое проникновение, ПВП, R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> внезапно план темы про извращенцев застопорился и немного поменялся, так что внезапно выдалось ПВП, хотелось насилие, но краем затрагивает тему "подготовки"  
> мне лень выкладывать отдельной работой

**Даже когда мои глаза широко открыты, я ничего не вижу.  
Затоiчи (Zatôichi) 2003**

Надо сказать, что у Тодзи к поднятой деликатной теме был и свой загадочный интерес.  
Характер их отношений с Шигекой зашел слишком далеко, рано или поздно это должно было случиться.  
Другое дело, что оба оказались к этому не готовы.

Обстановка тогда была и в самом деле весьма располагающая: ночь, пустующая огромная загородная усадьба, полная луна освещавшая происходящее сверху, дурманящий аромат цветущих трав.  
Самое место и время для романтических свиданий.  
Нарусигэ в иносказательных недомолвках снова пытался объясниться в своих и так уже понятных чувствах. Тодзи резонно заметил, что их взаимное влечение друг к другу стало не только очевидным для их друзей, но уже вошло в традицию так называемых местных поговорок.  
«Неразлучны, как мужчина из клана Шигека и Второй сын из семьи Тоно» звучало уже настолько часто, что почти опережало по смыслу «Этот извращенец Сенро, лапающий Ракана».  
Таким образом, можно сказать, что именно Тодзи побудил своего партнера приступить наконец к решительным действиям. Нарусигэ воодушевился и поспешил избрать наиболее приемлемую комфортную позу.  
Тодзи почувствовал, что под тяжестью навалившегося на него тела, он медленно, но неуклонно сползает навзничь, прямо на покрытую выступившей ночной росой терпкую горечь травы полыни.

В сумерках было не разобрать, как же правильно стянуть со своего напарника одежду, Нарусигэ неуклюже запутался в нижней рубашке Тоно. Тодзи, словно наученный горьким житейским опытом любовник, тактично направил руки Нарусигэ в более подходящем ко времени и случаю направлении. 

С узорчатым традиционным кимоно Шигеки разобраться было проще.  
Когда наконец обнаженную кожу обоих обжег то ли внезапный порыв ночного ветра, то ли нечаянное прикосновения чужого тела, Тодзи почувствовал это, как внезапный удар молнии. «Электрический разряд», вспомнилось подходящее описание, виденное во время «конца света» Тоно.  
Бледная кожа Нарусигэ мерцала в свете звезд каким-то странным поблекшим светом, Тодзи, несмотря на бившую тело дрожь, прикосновение тонких рук Шигеки казалось до странности мертвенным и холодным. К бедру что-то прижалось, похожее на вздрагивающего большого червяка, через секунду у Тоно оказалось это в руках. Это была источающая влажную слизь, гладкая и упругая плоть Шигеки.  
«Можешь потрогать его?» - голос Нарусигэ дрожал.  
Некоторое время Тодзи старательно грел его в ладонях, его собственный член оставался таким же прохладным и скользким как глубоководная рыба, которая не может подняться выше определенного ей предела. Его «угрю» было комфортнее всего скрываться в толще непроницаемых темных глубин. Но иногда эти ночные твари всплывают, поднимаются наверх, чтобы медленно кружить в неверным бликах серебристого лунного света…  
Бледные руки Шигеки призрачными тенями скользят вдоль его скрытого в полутьме бессильно вытянувшегося тела.  
Тодзи положил свою ладонь поверх ласкающей его чужой ладони, почувствовал, что его естество переполняется вязкой пахучей жидкостью и со сдавленным вздохом исторгнул из себя бесполезное в данном случае, семя.  
Нарусигэ молчаливым движением бедер попробовал проникнуть внутрь него.  
Сначала Тодзи почувствовал ледянящее в месте соприкосновения с его живой теплой плотью прикосновение плоти Нарусигэ, холодное, словно коготь мертвеца, а потом словно колючий осколок попытался проникнуть вглубь его тела.  
«Тодзи, умоляю, потерпи» – шепотом попросил Нарусигэ, и Тодзи попытался отыскать в этом вторжении нечто волнующее и приятное. Нарусигэ снова предупредил, что попытается толкнуться снова, и тело Тодзи заранее отреагировало нежданным образом. Тодзи внутренне сжался в напряженный комок, и вместе с очередным ударом тела Нарусигэ его нежные внутренности словно разбились вдребезги. В центре всего, в месте наибольшего сопротивления, словно образовалась медленно расширяющаяся дыра, всасывающая в себя «ци киноварных полей» всепоглощающая воронка.  
Тодзи непроизвольно дернулся назад, все его неподготовленное естество беззвучно словно бы вопило и стонало. Между тем в толчках снаружи появилась систематическая регулярность, ноги сами собой разошлись так, чтобы подстроиться под навалившуюся сверху массу.  
Там, куда сейчас стремился прорваться неумолимый Шигека словно взорвался живой вулкан, с каждым извергающимся толчком из чрева Тодзи казалось изливается дымящаяся как кровь, лава.  
Теперь ледяные пальца Шигеки впивались в его раскинутые на траве руки, словно когти терзающего добычу орла или безжалостно вонзающиеся крючья багорщика, ищущего свою жертву.  
Тодзи казалось, что вот-вот он потеряет сознание, не из-за ставшей почти что терпимой боли, а из-за обильной как ему показалось кровопотери.  
Вся спина и низ живота, и бедра взмокли.  
Когда утомленный «весенней любовной битвой», уставший, словно всю ночь выводил из глубин слишком большую рыбу Нарусигэ наконец кончил, у обоих выражение бледных вспотевших лиц было мученически-страдальческим.  
Влажные длинные пряди Нарусигэ липли к замерзшей груди и шее Тоно, словно жадные щупальца утопленника, тянущие с собой на дно, и Тодзи все пытался отстраниться от вызывающего непроизвольные судороги прикосновения тонких пальцев.  
«Тодзи, неужели все было совсем так плохо?»  
Вновь прорезавшиеся в голосе Нарусигэ нотки вины причиняли ему почти физические страдания.  
Тодзи постарался вложить в дрожащую на губах полуулыбку как можно больше уверенности, чтобы прикрыть разъединяющее их в темноте молчаливое и всеобъемлющее отчаяние. У Нарусигэ был вид побитой собаки, жаждущей испросить хозяйского всепрощения и одобрения.  
«В следующий раз все получится гораздо лучше».  
В голосе Тодзи звучало тщательно скрываемое сомнение.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> коммент на Пикабу  
> XXX: Не знаю, зачем мне эта инфа, но недавно узнал, что в жопу долбятся меньше 30% геев.  
> Надо будет у моего шефа уточнить, так ли это  
> YYY: Боюсь спросить, как ты узнал о его предпочтениях  
> XXX: По своей зарплате  
> YYY: Ну так он просто пид*рас, а не гей, нормальный

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86876910.jpg

**— Зачем ты притворялся слепым? — Потому, что слепой чувствует мир лучше.  
Затоiчи (Zatôichi) 2003**

С одним зрением на двоих иногда было и вправду сложно.  
После случившегося ночью, Тодзи был уверен, что его брат что-то почувствовал.  
Это было не просто «заимствованное зрение», как полагали Мия и Ёруаки, это было сродни передачи мыслей и чувств, так называемая «телепатия».  
Кадзухи пришлось самому разбираться с новыми нежданными способностями, а Тодзи с самого начала привык мыслить гибко.  
Сначала его обучали основам музыки, а затем попытались сделать костоправом. Говорят, что раньше работать странствующими массажистами разрешали только таким слепым, чтобы дать возможность несчастным самим на жизнь зарабатывать.  
Ни одно из таких традиционных занятий, еще можно было плести корзины и циновки, Тодзи с раннего детства не привлекало, но развитию разностороннего восприятия мира, они, несомненно, помогли.  
Тодзи привык выстраивать картинку с помощью всех доступных ему ощущений, слух, осязание, умение анализировать запахи. Правда, приходилось столько всего помнить!  
В голове не простое изображение, а целая компьютерная программа, с массой логических задач и изменяющихся условий.  
\- Кадзухи, ты не в курсе сколько раз Мия-сан перед вашим свиданием греет воду, ну, чтобы подмыться, побриться и сделать глубокое очищение кишечника? Я где-то читал, на устройстве Ракана, что твердые продукты жизнедеятельности могут продвигаться во время акта аж из самого сигмовидного отдела. Ну и на какое количество совокуплений вам хватает стандартного тюбика лубриканта? Если расходовать экономно, как ты считаешь, хватит ли нам с Нарусигэ на месяц?  
Шокированный старший брат не сразу нашелся, что ему и ответить.  
\- Тодзи, ну если у вас типа взаимопонимание и «настоящая любовь», то в жопу, в принципе, можно и не ебаться!

**Author's Note:**

> Touno Touji  
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86841249.png
> 
> Тодзи и Нарусигэ  
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86841005.jpg
> 
> Тодзи с братом, Тоно Кадзухой  
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86841006.jpg


End file.
